Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to graphics processing systems and graphics processors.
Description of the Related Technology
In known graphics processing systems, a graphics processing unit (GPU) can render two separate images to depict a three-dimensional scene. One image is for the left eye of a viewer of the scene and the other is for the right eye of the viewer. Each of the images depicts the scene from a slightly different camera position. This allows the viewer to construct a three-dimensional image or scene from the two-dimensional images.
In some known graphics processing systems, some of the graphics processing in the graphics processing system is conducted separately for each eye and some graphics processing that could be conducted separately for each eye is merged so that it is conducted concurrently for both eyes. An example of such merged graphics processing is multiview processing in which vertex shading is merged for both eyes.
There remains however scope for improvements to graphics processing systems.